The Sequel (rewrite)
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy has beaten Kronos, but the Titan king hasn't fallen into Tartarus alone. Percy will gain new powers but also new problems, he will fight and die to return. The only question is, will he ever get a chance? with mother Earth on the rise Percy is needed more than ever, but the campers are forced to fight for themselves. How will Zoe handle leading both camps without Percy?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is a rewrite of The Sequel. My Laptop quit working literally hours after I uploaded an AN on the original Sequel but I'm back now! I decided that there are a few element to this story I don't like, one being the harem, the other being the crossover. This will be purely the Percy Jackson universe. However, while Percy isn't a Titan, he is very close. He has golden blood and dominion over Kronos' domains but he can still die. He is also going to change quite a bit from his stay in the pit. Also, he will gain power with every immortal he kills, so for a few chapters he is going to be killing a lot...**

**I ****DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**

** Percy POV**

The fall into Tartarus was surprisingly peaceful, Kronos hadn't attacked Percy at all as they fell, though Percy knew he had gained his true form. The darkness was overwhelming as they fell, Percy could see slightly because of his blessing from Hades, but the darkness still unnerved him. Suddenly there was a dim light below them, the pit they had been falling through opened into a massive cavern with razor sharp rocks littering the ground.

"hold on!" Kronos yelled, holding out a hand, Percy took it reluctantly and felt their descent slow. The pair touched the ground gently,

"why did you help me?" Percy asked, Kronos looked at him in resignation,

"I am tired, for all those years since I was overthrown I have been conscious down here, I waged this entire war looking for a worthy heir to my domains" Kronos explained, Percy was shocked.

"and you want me to be that heir?" Percy asked quietly,

"yes" the Titan said simply.

Percy stared at the Titan King in shock,

"so, I assume you aren't going to try to kill me?" he asked, Kronos smiled and shook his head,

"no, though the process of making you my heir may hurt tremendously" he said, then Kronos raised his hand,

"do you accept dominion over my domains upon my fading Perseus Jackson?" the Titan asked seriously, Percy swallowed and nodded. Kronos' golden eyes glowed with unimaginable power, his entire being glowed until it started to spread to Percy, the demigod struggled not to scream in pain as his blood became ichor, every cell in his body was re-written. When it was over Percy collapsed onto the ground of Tartarus,

"now I can finally have peace, thank you Perseus Jackson, you have done me a great kindness" Kronos said, then his body dissolved into golden fleks and dissipated in the wind, his leaving was accented by a burning sensation in Percy's stomach. Suddenly Percy heard a feral roar, he looked up to see a drakon charging him, before it suddenly stopped and desperately began retreating. Percy looked around and saw a massive figure approaching from behind him, he drew Riptide and took a defensive stance.

"Hello Perseus Jackson" it said, Percy glared at the unknown enemy, who drew a massive trident and charged,

"I will delight in destroying you!" the enemy screamed as it charged out of the shadows. As the monster ran towards Percy, green scaled lizard-like legs were revealed, mangy green hair covered it's face and a slightly rusted trident and net were held it the beast's hands. Percy immediately charged towards the charging enemy, meeting it head on. Percy jumped higher and higher using the winds and stabbed the 30 foot tall creature in it's face,

"hah, stupid demigod, you need a god's help to kill me!" the giant roared, then Percy realized that it was a gigante, younger siblings of the Titan's, he ran. The giant followed him until he came to a deep crevice, Percy stopped and turned to fight. Before he could react, the rusted trident was driven through his chest, his last thought was of obsidian eyes surrounded by coppery skin as he fell into the crevice.


	2. A new Title and some story sharing!

** Hey guys, Chapter 2 is up now, obviously. Hopefully I can keep updating this story consistently. Hope you enjoy.**

** I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

Percy awoke on the banks of a burning river,

"hello child" a voice said, he looked up to see a nude woman floating above the fiery river, Percy waved, then a massive hand swatted him to the side. He rolled as he hit the rough ground and came up with his sword ready. Before him stood the same giant who had impaled him.

"I see that you did not die son of Poseidon" he said, Percy nervously looked around for an advantage. Then the giant charged, Percy held him off as long as he could but he was losing. Finally, as Percy stood, barely able to stand and weak from blood loss, he thrusted one last time,

"HELP ME!" he screamed, apparently his desperate prayer had worked because as his blade pierced the giant's skin he screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead,

"thank you" he whispered before passing out.

When Percy awoke he was still on the banks of the fiery river, there was a tall man sitting nearby. The man radiated power and sadness, he stared in the fires of the river almost longingly.

"hello" Percy said, the man looked at him and that was when Percy knew he was no mortal, pitch black eyes stared at him passively,

"so you are the one Father has chosen, I wonder why you are here in my domain." he said, Percy's mind raced to find an identity for the man sitting before him,

"you're Tartarus" he whispered, the Protogenoi nodded with a small smile on his lips, Percy hurried to bow but was stopped,

"do not bow Perseus Jackson, monsters, Titans, and gods alike bow to me seemingly without end" Percy awkwardly stood back up, "now, down to business, I can give you a way out of my domain, though it will not be easy and you must do me a... _favor_, when you escape." Tartarus said, Percy nodded, "firstly, follow this river until you reach my heart, there you will find the doors of death, which must be closed at all costs. Secondly, once you escaped I have an errand I would like you to run before all else, including a reunion, you must free my brother from his forced sleep. And as a parting gift I will give this sword" He handed Percy a longsword over four feet in length, "with it you should be able to slay most anything without assistance, including a giant" Percy nodded in thanks as the sword shrunk into an armband on his left arm. Then Tartarus was gone.

Percy trudged along determinedly, he had not slept in days though he dare not risk it in the great pit. He had come to realize that Tartarus was really quite kind, the Protogenoi had effectively given him everything he needed without asking very much in return. He also came to realize that Tartarus was very powerful, and since Percy hadn't seen any monsters yet, in what was basically their breeding ground, he assumed that the Protogenoi had been keeping them off him. Percy finally came to a large waterfall, he gazed down and saw only blackness, he shrugged and started climbing down.

"be careful, I will not be able to keep monsters off your scent along the path you have chosen" Tartarus' voice warned in his head, Percy paled slightly, how powerful must a monster be to ignore an order from a Protogenoi? He kept climbing down.

When Percy finally reached the bottom he could barely see beyond the banks of the fiery river beside him, he stayed close to it and drew the sword Tartarus had given him just in case something came at him that celestial bronze couldn't kill. Surprisingly nothing attacked him before he reached the beating heart of Tartarus himself, a pounding beat filled the air and deafened him to all else, his head pounded in turn as he struggled on. Before long Percy reached a large open space, it was well lit and Percy could see why, a darkly dressed half-blood knelt before a giant in chains. Without thinking Percy stepped into the light.

"ah, I see Polybotes failed to kill you son of Poseidon" the giant jeered, behind him Percy heard a battle cry, he spun but had to jump out of the way as a red giant charged into the light, the newcomer engaged the other giant skillfully but was soon beaten. He lay there with blood pooling around him, Percy approached him,

"who are you?" he asked, the giant looked at him in pride,

"I am Damasen, I heard of your exploits young one, and they inspired to me fight against those who would take my freedom" the giant said, Percy smiled and placed a hand comfortingly on the giant's chest,

"I am glad my tales have inspired such determination, I remember your story by friend, you avenged a human farmer and was punished for killing a drakon" Percy said, the giant nodded,

"aye, but I must ask a favor of you" the giant whispered, the pool of blood around him was growing steadily and Percy knew the giant wouldn't come back from a killing blow by another giant.

"Kill me, I know you will gain some of my power and I know you have the means to do so, give me a quick death with the knowledge that my powers will finally be used for good!" the giant said, Percy looked into his eyes and saw only determination, he nodded reluctantly and placed his new sword against the Giant's chest,

"I will ensure that your name is sung for generations" he said, and thrust his blade forward. Damasen dissolved into golden flakes which surrounded Percy in whirlwind, they were slowly absorbed into his body. He groaned and collapsed. Then Percy stood, his pale skin was now tan and he stood five inches taller, his black hair now had blood red tips and Percy glared at the Giant standing arrogantly before him. His sword morphed back into it's armband as he reached once more the power inside him, his eyes exploded with multicolored light and a golden scythe appeared in his hands, the giant looked around fearfully as Percy pulled shadows to him and drove them through the giant's chest, the wounds healed but not before Percy could run forward and sever the giant's right leg. He fell to the ground in pain and tried to impale Percy with his massive spear but Percy easily blocked it and drove his scythe through the giant's head. Once more Percy was surrounded in golden flakes, they were absorbed into his body but this time it didn't hurt. Percy's hair gained a silver swirl through some of the strands, giving his hair a multicolored look, his skin returned to it's natural color but he gained another inch in height. He freed the half-blood and took him to the doors, he severed the chains with his scythe and pushed the half-blood into the elevator before following him and pressing the up button.

**(Zoe POV)**

Zoe sat on the deck on the Argo II dejectedly, Red was perched stoically on the mast while Buddy and Skittles paced the deck nervously. They sailed over the Atlantic without any visible progress, Zoe was only coming because she was hoping that Percy would make it out alive and return to her, but she knew the odds were slim. Suddenly Red screeched and shot off to the North, they couldn't afford to detour to follow him, only hope that he would come back kept Zoe from breaking down. Soon it was dinner and Red still had not returned, Zoe numbly sat at the table and summoned her food, the others tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear them, then her vision was overcome with darkness. Zoe saw a man speaking with Percy, he handed Percy a magnificent sword and Zoe realized that Percy must still be alive, then the man turned around but the scene was gone,

"your love will return to you soon, but first he must fulfill a promise to me, do not expect him until the final battle, for he most likely will not be done before then" the man said, Zoe looked closer at him and realization struck her,

"you're... you're Tartarus" she said incredulously, the man nodded,

"he will survive to return to you, even now my father's gift flies to his master as if scensing where he will emerge. Percy is very close to escaping, but he will not be able to see you for a long time once he has, do not despair child. In the meantime I will give you my blessing, you will receive almost no powers you understand, mostly just a title that will make your enemies think twice before they attack you." he said, Zoe nodded, Tartarus poked her forehead, hard, and she woke up with a gasp.

"Percy's alive" she said, the others looekd at her in surprise. She explained her dream to them, filling in every detail, they looked surprised but only Jason, the highest ranking Roman, looked at her sceptically,

"what do you mean we can't expect him until the final battle? Surely Tartarus cannot mean that Percy will face Gaia alone." he cried, the ones who had seen Percy fight to defend camp during the battle of the Labyrinth looked at him like he was stupid,

"you haven't seen him fight have you?" Annabeth asked, Jason nodded.

"Percy was assigned to be my guardian when we were like eight, he was with me for years before he left the legion." Jason said, the others looked surprised,

"so Percy has known about the Romans for years?" Annabeth asked, Jason nodded,

"anyway Jason, you haven't seen Percy fight recently, he led us in battle against a monster army at least fifty times bigger than our own forces, he slaughtered them almost single-handedly and almost defeated Kronos without any help." Zoe said, Jason paled,

"I knew he was powerful, but that's just crazy." he said,

"it's true" Zoe whispered,

"why did he leave the legion anyway? It seems like he would be at home there more than at Camp Half-Blood?" Piper asked, Jason blushed,

"actually, that was my fault, shortly after we arrived at the legion I tried to show that I was better than everyone else because the Romans value strength, unfortunately I thought that at the time being an arrogant ass and bullying all the other students was the way to show that strength. Percy helped Lupa train me himself so I was a better swordsman than half the legionaries even at that age, and I knew it. I bullied the other students until Percy'd had enough and he put me in my place, rather embarrassingly I might add. I was trying to show that I could be as strong as he was but that day I learned that Percy would always be stronger than me because he was humble, he could make friends who would die for him while I would take credit for kills the entire legion helped me with. I stopped being a bully and did my best to help the other students, I made my class the best the legion had ever seen just to prove my strength, as a leader, not an individual" he finished, the Greek campers nodded in agreement.

"he came to camp with three hellhounds on his tail" Annabeth began, "he easily killed two of them before the border patrol even knew what was happening, then he took the third into his cabin and let it sleep on his chest, the next morning Chiron was freaking out because a young half-blood had managed to let a monster in without summoning it and he went to the cabin, when he came back he told me that the hellhound was named Buddy and that we should all get used to seeing him around." she finished with a smile. The others smiled.

"Once" Zoe began, "Percy was holding the sky while Artemis battled Atlas, my father, I was wounded severely and it had been prophesied that I would die on that quest by my father's hand, Percy persuaded Ouranos himself to stop trying to reach his love while he beat Atlas to a pulp and then persuaded Ouranos to heal me. Then when the fates tried to kill me he stood up for me and refused to let them take me." Zoe said, the Romans stared at her in awe,

"never in my life did I think Percy Jackson would fall in love" Jason mumbled. Zoe blushed.

"Remember the battle of the labyrinth?" Annabeth asked, Zoe nodded,

"Percy arrived just in time, we were all afraid he was dead and that we would be soon too, but instead there he was in that armor of his, with his hellhound and the nemean lion itself by his side. The Titans main recruitment argument was that the gods didn't care about us. That day Percy told us that we were the best Olympus had to offer, because we could do what the gods couldn't, then he said something I'll never forget, and neither will any camper who heard them, "We are the human embodiement of Olympus, the gods have been cursed for spawning mortal children, but their mortal children are their greatest! We will NOT fade into memory, we will NOT fail, not because our parents own us, or because they demand our loyalty, we WILL DESTROY the Titans because we are the last line of defense between them and the mortals. We will fight for the innocents that cannot protect themselves, because without us the mortals will all die!" with those words every demigod and satyr felt something in themselves, every single child of the gods who had been hopeless suddenly was filled with hope, determination. Percy had led the charge that day, he slaughtered thousands of monsters, none of us could match him in skill, but it didn't matter because we were all helping him, we defended the mortals but we didn't fight for them that day, we fought for Percy." Annabeth finished with a tear in her eye, everyone was silent once she finished.

"Then he took on Kronos alone, without back-up." Zoe whispered, "I was there but he told me to stay out of the throne room while the battle was going on, I waited until they had started fighting before I entered, they were moving so fast that I could barely see them, let alone help. What I did see though, was Kronos bleeding, Percy had wounded him despite the curse of Achilles." she let that sink in, "before the battle I heard Kronos tell Percy that even if he fell the gods wouldn't be able to stop Typhon in time, Percy told him that Olympus wouldn't fall, even if he had to fight Typhon itself to prevent it. The way he said it I think he knew that he could do it. Then Kronos pulled him into the pit with himself." she finished, the others looked at her incredulously.

**(Percy POV)**

Percy opened his eyes and saw Red perched on his chest.

"how's it going Red?" he asked, the bird looked at him happily and Percy smiled. "this is gonna be fun."

** Well, what did you think? Be honest. I know I have disappointed you guys recently and I'm sorry for that.**


	3. I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!

**I'm back.. Finally, after all this time, I have gotten a new writing device and can update, it's also summer break, so I can upload more. Please forgive my lateness, I ****tried to make up for it with this extra long chapter, and some PerZoe fluff.**

* * *

Percy stood on a frozen plain with his large bird pal perched contentedly on his shoulder. Before him stood the massive beast who had helped him get his head out of his ass before the Titans attacked,

"So you have done it." The grandfatherly voice rumbled,

"Yes, I have." Percy said,

"Very well, your reward is something that may be difficult for you to take. You must kill me, and I will give to you my powers, it is time that I rest and see the rest of my race once more." The beast rumbled, Percy summoned his new blade and raised it,

"I hope you truly want this." He said, the beast nodded and Percy thrust his blade into it's heart. The massive body dissolved in a golden shower and surrounded him, pain wracked his entire body beyond anything he had ever known and a scream tore from his lips, it echoed around the clearing with the force of a hurricane, tilting trees and even toppling the younger saplings, waves of golden power swept out from Percy's form and melted the snow in a perfect circle around him. Then it was over and he collapsed onto the wet ground, Red looked at him slightly worried, but Percy's skin was now almost pure white, he had not gained any height but his hair hung past his shoulders, though retaining its colors, but Red screeched smugly as Percy looked over his shoulder to see twin wings of pure white extending gracefully from his back, they were massive, having a wingspan of at least twenty-five feet. Percy smiled and his wings swept downward, forcing his body to shoot upward, he marveled at the feeling of the wind on his face as he dove, pulling up at the last minute with a laugh. He aimed North and flapped as a smile spread across his face, soon Red caught up to him, and so the two companions winged their way North, to complete the quest that would end Percy's debt to Tartarus.

**(Zoe POV)**

Zoe bolted upright as a scream echoed through her ears, she had been dreaming of Percy. He had killed some massive beast and gained majestic white wings, moments later the same scream shook her cabin, Jason burst in with his eyes screwed shut,

"Are you ok Zoe?" he asked,

"Fine." She answered, he nodded and left quickly. Zoe's heart quickened at the thought of the power that her beloved now wielded, Zeus would be angry when he found out. She pulled on a pair of jeans and hurried onto the deck, forgetting that she was wearing Percy's shirt. Everyone else was gathered there, watching the dark night with their weapons ready, but nothing was coming, not tonight, that scream had been heard throughout the world, and every monster who heard it would be cowering in fear because it only meant one thing, Percy Jackson was back.

**(Percy POV)**

Percy landed with a dull thump. All around was ice, with the occasional polar bear, but a small cave sat a few feet away, emanating darkness. He walked toward it cautiously,

"Stand guard Red." He whispered, the bird flew to a perch on top of the cave mouth and waited. Percy entered the dark entrance slowly, walking silently through the almost tangible blackness, then a single ring of light became visible in the distance. He made his way toward the lighted area slowly, in the center was a small altar. He arrived without incident, nothing had tried to eat him yet, he fell to his knees before the altar and cut open his arm, ancient gods that had slept this long needed some serious power jumps to wake back up. The blood was sucked toward the altar until it was covered, Percy' head swam with the blood loss as the darkness invaded the circle of light and rushed into the altar. Then he blacked out as his blood just kept pouring out.

Percy woke to see Tartarus standing over him.

"You have done well, faster than I expected." The Protogenoi said,

"My thanks" Percy said,

"Nay, I thank you young hero, you have woken my brother from his sleep." He responded,

"I have a gift for you young one." A new voice said, Percy turned and saw a man with pitch black skin, wearing an elegant black silk suit, the man held out a simple bracelet, Percy took it reverently and put it on his arm opposite the one that was his sword,

"My thanks." Percy said,

"That bracelet will become a shield, manifesting whatever image your enemy fears most, and it will never break, no matter the blow." Erebus said, Percy bowed and turned to walked out of the cave,

"And, Percy?" Tartarus called, Percy turned,

"Your friends will need you soon." The Protogenoi said, Percy nodded and left the cave.

**(Zoe POV)**

Zoe desperately blocked an overhead strike with her hunting knives. The man she was dueling wore a golden mask in a visage of Medusa, he pushed her back and laughed.

"So this is the girl who captured my half-brothers heart? This little girl stole the heart of Void's champion? She can't even use a sword, and thinks she belongs on the battlefield." He taunted, Zoe growled and prepared to charge but a voice rang out through the silence that had fallen over the deck since he had started his taunting.

"Enough Chrysaor, you should not insult my family so blatantly." Percy's voice rang out, Zoe gasped and spun to see Percy floating above the Argo, his wings spread behind him and a pitch black blade in his hand, he was at least seven feet tall now. Chrysaor growled,

"Then stop me coward!" he yelled, Percy dropped the thirty feet to the deck, landing on one knee,

"This is not a battle you have a chance of winning." Percy warned, Skittles and Buddy roared in harmony as Red screeched above Percy, Chrysaor looked around nervously but charged anyway. Time slowed as the golden masked man sprinted for Percy, who walked up to Zoe and looked into her eyes lovingly,

"You're back." She whispered,

"Yeah, I am." Then he leaned down and kissed her gently, before she could respond he pulled away,

"I had to do that." He said, then Chryaor unfroze and looked around in confusion before charging at Percy again. Percy knocked the opposing sword aside and kicked his opponent back,

"Face me like a man!" Chrysaor shouted,

"Then shall we begin as in Ancient times? With titles and threats first?" Percy asked, there was an amused glint in his eye as Chrysaor accepted, a quick prayer to Erebus and Tartarus fulfilled his plan as Percy began,

"I am Perseus Jackson. Champion of Void, Erebus, and Tartarus. Servant of Olympus, and champion to Jupiter, Hades, the river Styx, Artemis and Lupa. Son of Poseidon. Bearer of the Titan's curse, tamer of the Nemean Lion, avenger of the Aroktu'ul. Heir of Kronos and Damasen. Titan Lord of Time itself." Percy bellowed, Chrysaor squeaked but managed to mumble the name of his parents before raising his trembling sword hand. Percy summoned his shield and a stain appeared on Chrysaor's pants as Percy charged, Chrysaor was like an untrained camper against Percy's superior skill, like a snail to Percy's superior speed, Chrysaor tried vainly to block even a single blow as Percy toyed with him. Then Percy froze him and essentially cut him into pieces before whispering something in his ear and sending a devastating kick into Chrysaor's abdomen, sending the terrified man flying in pieces into the ocean.

"Who's next?" Percy asked, the dolphin warriors jumped off the sides of the ship in terror. Percy let his sword and shield return to their incognito forms as his wings disappeared from his back. Zoe rushed up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, the others stared at him in shock as he smiled nervously,

"What's up guys?" he asked, they smiled and laughed,

"Nothing Percy, we're just going across the world to stop Gaea from waking and killing us all." Annabeth said, Percy looked troubled,

"Gaea isn't waking, and I seriously doubt that she would want to kill us all if she was waking." Percy said,

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, Percy noticed him for the first time,

"Jason! How's it going? We haven't talked in like nine years. She's not waking because she's already awake, and I've met a couple Protogenoi, none of them wanted to kill me, I owe most of them quite a bit actually." Percy reasoned, Zoe squeezed him tighter, letting him know she wanted to talk in private,

"Good to know I guess." Jason said,

"We'll let you two talk privately, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Annabeth said, the others took the hint and went below decks.

Percy pulled Zoe off of him and smiled at her. She smiled back, her heart doing flips as she traced lines on his chest,

"What took you so long?" she asked,

"I had to go to the North Pole and wake up Erebus." Percy said, Zoe froze,

"What? You did that in a week?" she asked,

"Yeah, I wanted to come home." Percy said,

"But we're not home, we're actually going away from home." Zoe said,

"Sure feels like home to me, of course that's whenever I'm around you, but don't let it go to your head." Percy said, Zoe blushed and grabbed his face before pulling it down to meet hers, they stayed in that position, their lips locked together, for a long time. Until Percy wasn't sure he had a body apart from his lips, it wasn't all that passionate, there was no tongue, no roaming hands, but it worked for them, to express their love.


	4. Octavian gets what he deserves

**Another chapter! What do you guys think, should I make a couple more chapters of this length, or twice as many chapters at roughly half this length? Some fluff in here, next chapter will be inspiring and the march to war stuff.**

* * *

Percy sat on the deck of the Argo quietly. It had been an easy journey so far, Otis and Ephialtes had panicked and ran when they heard he was coming, so it had been easy to take the coliseum, but now Annabeth had to go on a quest for her mother, alone. Leo seemed more worried than Percy, but that may have been because Percy wasn't in love with her. However, intelligence arrived every day, courtesy of birds and other winged animals, that there was an army massing at the base of mount Olympus. They wouldn't be able to defeat the Titans without a massive army.

"What's new?" Jason asked, sitting across from him,

"The giants have an army. We need one, even if we get all the demigods together they won't be enough, not to come out actually able to call it a victory, losses above thirty percent are unacceptable." Percy said with a sigh, Jason looked at him in surprise,

"I had no idea war could be quite that complicated." He joked,

"There are about five thousand different factors that apply to a battle, moral, supply, equipment, numbers, skill, geography. And nothing is in our favor right now." Percy said angrily,

"Then how are we going to win?" Jason asked,

"Unfortunately, I'll have to gather an army." Percy said, at that moment Zoe appeared, having heard the entire conversation,

"Percy, I just got you back, why are you going to leave so soon?" she asked, Percy sighed, Jason stood and left.

"Zoe, we'll lose if we don't have an army. I have to gather one, you know I'm the only one that can go and return in time. The half-bloods won't be enough this time, even both camps combined." He reasoned, she nodded tearfully,

"But you'll come back?" she asked, he smiled,

"I'll come back, kick some Giant butt, and we'll go home, where I can ask Lady Artemis for permission to marry you." He said, she froze and he realized what he had just said, out loud.

"Promise?" she asked, he nodded in relief.

"I swear on the river Styx." He whispered,

"Then go." She said, he gave her one last kiss before he spread his wings and took off with a gust of wind.

Percy landed in Camp Half-Blood exhausted, he had flown nonstop from Italy. The camp swarmed him with questions but he waved them off and took a nap. When he awoke he stepped outside and looked over the Roman encampment less than a mile away. He decided that Octavian needed to be put down. As the campers slowly gathered behind him he turned,

"The Giants have raised an army to defeat us in the final battle, an army than not even both camps combined could defeat. That is why I am going to combine the camps temporarily and get some reinforcements." Percy said,

"But the Romans want to kill us!" a camper shouted,

"Actually, very few of the Romans want to kill you, they're being manipulated by their augur who is insane and power mad. So I'll just go kill him and most of the camp will stop with the hostilities." Percy announced. The campers shrugged,

"What if we don't win?" a camper shouted, Percy looked toward the voice, making eye contact with the one who had asked,

"Does it matter? We all die someday, we cannot control when our strings will be cut! But we can choose how we meet that end, we can choose to defend the mortals against impossible odds even when it costs us our lives, and I promise you. I will be the first into the enemy lines, I would take them all myself if I could, but I need you at my back. So can I count on you?" Percy asked, the campers all nodded and Percy smiled and turned to walk down the hill.

Percy reached the walls of the Roman camp only a few minutes later.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" a sentry shouted,

"I am a messenger from Olympus!" he pulled up his sleeve, showing the marks of service, "and a member of the legion." The gate was opened and Percy stepped through. He strode through camp until he saw Octavian staring at the guts of a teddy bear, he wore an elegant headdress signifying himself as Pontifex Maximus. Rage surged in Percy's veins and the surrounding teens spun to look as his aura washed over them,

"_How dare you?_" Percy growled, Octavian looked up,

"And who are you Legionarie?" his smug voice squeaked forth.

"I come bearing a message from my patrons, Octavian, you are sentenced to death by my blade." Percy growled, the augur paled,

"Liar! I am messenger of the gods. You shall be fed to Lupa's pack as punishment for your blasphemy!" Octavian squeaked, Percy shifted into a massive black and gold wolf with a flash,

"FOOL! I AM LUPA'S CHAMPION! I AM A MEMBER OF HER PACK!" Percy bellowed, the Romans surrounding them looked on in shock as Octavian quaked in fear as Percy shifted back and drew his javelin. Many of the legionaries remembered the weapon,

"Hey, that's Percy!." One shouted, Octavian tried to escape but Percy was already in front of him,

"I will not let you escape, you shall be punished for your blasphemy Octavian." Percy said, his javelin flashed forward, piercing the augurs thigh, then Percy slammed the butt of his javelin into the dirt and chanted,

"In the name of my lord, Void, open a path to Tartarus, that this thing before me may be punished for his sins accordingly." His voice rang out, moments later a hole appeared beneath Octavian, he fell, screaming, into Tartarus. The Romans stared at him in shock as their praetor arrived, Percy recognized the purple sash and bowed slightly.

"Who are you demigod?" She asked, the two dogs by her side growled nervously at him,

"I am Perseus Jackson." Percy said, the praetor glared at him,

"Any titles?" she asked,

"More than my laziness allows me to count, but they are not your business right now." Percy said, the dogs growled at him but did nothing,

"Besides that, I totally didn't just send your augur to the pit." Percy said, the dogs growled at him and took a step forward before whimpering and hiding behind their masters,

"How did you do that?" Reyna asked incredulously,

"They would be stupid to attack an immortal." Percy said as he drew a stygian iron dagger out of nothing and drew it across his skin, golden blood flowed out, the wound healed after a moment. She stared at him in shock,

"Who are you?" she asked,

"The one who will lead Olympus to victory over the Giants." Percy said, she nodded,

"What should I do now?" she asked,

"Make nice, I've got to go ask a Titan for permission to marry his disowned daughter." Percy said with a shudder, she looked at him in confusion but Percy was already gone.

Percy arrived at Mount Othrys at dusk, as was required. He calmly walked through the garden, Ladon didn't dare growl at him now, the Hesperides appeared before him all glaring at him angrily,

"Can we not do this?" Percy asked, they continued glaring at him,

"You humiliated our father." One said,

"Your father is now one of my subjects, Kronos named _me_ his heir before he faded." Percy said, they stared at him in shock,

"Then we have no right to stop you, in whatever you want to do to us." One said, Percy shuddered internally at the innuendo of her sentence, but ignored it and walked past them. He walked up the path solemnly, contemplating what he would say. Before he knew it he was at the top, Atlas struggled under the sky silently, "Ouranos, if you could let up, just enough so he can respond to my question?" Percy asked aloud, Atlas looked up and saw him, then his burden subsided to the point where he could talk and Percy sat in front of him.

"What do you want?" Atlas spat.

"To talk. Kronos named me his heir, then promptly faded." Percy said, Atlas sighed,

"I had hoped he wasn't serious about that, but I guess it's only natural, given what happened to him." Atlas said,

"Yeah, but that isn't why I came here today." Percy said, Atlas nodded for him to continue,

"Ask your question." He said,

"Can I have your permission to marry Zoe?" Percy asked, Atlas blinked,

"She isn't my daughter anymore." Atlas said,

"Yeah, but I know it would actually mean a lot to her that I actually had the balls to ask you for permission, and if you say yes you two might, maybe, be able to form some form of father daughter relationship again, just putting it out there." Percy said, Atlas stared at him,

"You would? You would do that just to give me a chance I do not deserve?" Atlas asked, Percy nodded,

"Then by all means, if you are that good a man I have no qualms about you marrying Zoe, she was always my favorite. The most curious, and the only one to leave the garden, she actually fell in love and experienced life." Atlas said, Percy nodded,

"I'll see if I can get the gods to replace you with another Titan or something." Percy said, Atlas stared in shock,

"You are too kind my lord." He said,

"Thanks, I try, plus I got these majestic wings, flying is fun. Percy said, Atlas chuckled,

"You should go, I am sure you did not travel all this way just to speak with me." Atlas said. Percy shrugged,

"Actually I need to speak with Ouranos." He said, then a gust of wind rushed over the mountain top and Percy was gone.


	5. The Fifth

**This will be the last chapter before the end. Next chapter Percy will go to battle in the name of Olympus. But the story is at a crossroads, I have an idea for a sequel to this sequel. However, I want you guys, the readers, to tell me what you want. Whether you want another story about Percy kicking ass, or if you want him to get his happy ending a little earlier. There is a poll up on my profile, please go vote, even if you just vote to make it my choice, making your opinion known is important. So go vote, if there is a sequel it will be a crossover, but I won't tell you between PJO and what, so you'll just have to decide, though it will feature some very badass battles, Percy will actually find defeating his opponent difficult once in a while, if there's no sequel, he get's to live his life happily, have kids, whatever, seems boring.**

Percy reappeared on a barren plain. Before him stood Erebus, dressed in his black silken suit,

"Unfortunately I have grave news young hero." He said, Percy bowed,

"I'm listening." Percy replied,

"Your, ability, expends your soul. The glowing eyes are your very soul burning away to give you enough power to do what you must. But you have maybe two uses of it left, then you will be unable to feel any emotions at all, no love, no hate, no anger, no sorrow, if you use it again after that, you will die." The Protogenoi said, Percy flinched,

"So basically, our greatest asset in this war has been lost?" he asked, Erebus nodded solemnly,

"But I have a gift for you, It has been to long since the Hell hounds had a king, the one you have tamed will become their new king, should he be able to defeat his opponent that is, the previous king. Who was banished in shame because of cowardice, if Buddy can beat him, he will rule all Hell hounds, and they will all answer his call, that is, yours." The Protogenoi said, Percy nodded, then the plain was gone and Percy was gliding above mountains.

"The birds of this planet will answer your call young one." A voice whispered, Percy smiled,

"My thanks lord." He replied, the wind seemed to carry a quiet laughter as Percy flew on into the night.

Percy arrived at Olympus as the sun began to rise. He pushed the heavy doors open with a quiet grunt and silently walked into the throne room, it was empty except for Hestia, calmly tending the Hearth.

"My lady Hestia." Percy said respectfully, she smiled at him sadly,

"Is your plan wise?" she asked,

"It is the best option for the enemy we face." Percy lied, she looked at him disapprovingly but said nothing about his falsehood. Percy drew his javelin and slammed the butt into the stone floor, a sharp crack echoed throughout the room, there were twelve flashes as the Olympians arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked angrily,

"The Giants gather an army, they will destroy Olympus by its root, and you do nothing to stop it." Percy said, Zeus glared at him,

"Perseus, do not take advantage of my favor to become an arrogant ass." Zeus warned,

"I do not speak to you as a half-blood. I speak to you as the heir to the ruler of the Titans." Percy said calmly, the throne room froze and all eyes turned to him,

"What?" Zeus whispered,

"Kronos waged war on Olympus to find a worthy heir to his domains and position as king of the Titans. I am that heir, and Kronos is faded." Percy said, the gods stared at him in shock,

"Then, why are you here?" Hera asked,

"I have come with a battle strategy for the coming battle. One which will hopefully defeat the Giants." Percy said, he tried to wrestle down his emotions as he prepared to lie to basically the only parents he had known.

"Then speak." Athena said,

"The doors of death are closed, I took care of that before I emerged from the pit, but the Giants have two armies, one poised somewhere nearby to attack camp while both camps are assembled here, the other, slightly smaller, poised to attack the original mount Olympus, I will destroy the Giants and their army, but you must lead the campers in battle against the monster army that is poised to destroy them, return all but one of the questers to New York to lead the defense, and I shall take the Giant army in Greece." Percy said, Athena looked at him,

"Why leave one?" she asked,

"Because Zoe will never consent to leave my side before such a battle, despite my own wishes." Percy said, she looked at him sadly and Percy knew that she knew he was lying. The other gods agreed. His plan was set into motion. Percy felt blinked back tears as he thought about the lives that would soon be lost. Then he left, simply shadow traveling to the Argo II.

He landed with a thump, Jason saw him immediately.

"Hey Percy how's it going? Did you do it?" Jason asked, Percy faked a smile,

"Yeah, but the gods want everyone back in New York, apparently there's another army there, I'll be assaulting Mount Olympus with just Zoe and whatever forces I can muster alone." Percy said, Jason frowned but nodded in agreement. Zoe stepped onto the deck and smiled, Jason went below to tell the others,

"Hey Zoe." Percy said, she smiled gently at him,

"What's the news? I don't see an Army." She said,

"It's coming, I can get here faster than they can, but listen. The others are gonna be leaving, returning to New York to defend camp, there's another army there." Percy said,

"What about me?" she asked,

"I'd rather you went with them." Percy said,

"Why?" she asked,

"They'll need you, the defenders that is." Percy said, Zoe looked at him carefully but couldn't seem to notice the signs of his betrayal, she nodded,

"I'll go." She said, inside, something screamed for her to notice the conflict inside him, but he knew she would do what was right, which was leaving him.

"That's good, you can rally the hunters." Percy said in fake cheer, she smiled and kissed him before going to pack,

"I'll see you when it's done then." She said, Percy reached into his pocket,

"One more thing." He pulled out a simple silver ring and held it out to her, "I didn't get a chance to ask Artemis, but I did ask Atlas, he approved, so I got a ring." Percy said nervously, she took it and stared at him in shock.

"You asked my father?" she whispered,

"Yeah, even though there was the whole disowning thing I figured it would still matter a bit to you." Percy said with a shrug, Zoe smiled as she slipped the ring on and turned once more to go pack. Percy watched her go with tears in his eyes.

"For what it's worth, you'd have gotten my permission if you asked." A voice said, Percy turned to see Artemis standing a short distance behind him,

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Percy said,

"I know what you really plan, I wish it could be another way Perseus, but I am glad you do not involve Zoe, at least she knows how you feel about her." The goddess said,

"Make sure she's happy? Please?" Percy asked, Artemis nodded and walked past him to the slowly gathering demigods.

"I'll be taking you back, grab hands." Artemis said, a few voices protested but a flash of light took their voices away, Percy sighed.

Buddy whined as Percy patted his head reassuringly. They stood outside an arena, a large hell hound already stood inside, waiting for his opponent.

"You'll win. In fact, I give you my blessing as Titan lord of time, so you can control the flow of time around you, now go and win so you can lead an army of hell hound against the Giants." Percy said, Buddy nodded, and stepped into the ring. Then he froze, he howled as his body grew to nearly twice its size, and his black fur became mixed with stripes of gold. The other hell hound charged, but Buddy was faster, he dodged and bit the enemy hell hound's neck, snapping its spine, the large dog fell to the floor, limp, and Buddy howled his victory to the world, he was joined by every hell hound, all across the globe.

Red screeched as Percy opened his eyes. They had arrived in Greece, though they still had a long way to go to get to Olympus. A massive flock of birds flew overhead, blocking out the sun, Percy stared up in wonder and smiled at the sight of the thousands of eagles, falcons, hawks, and birds of all kinds that were there to fight for him. He looked over the rail to see a massive pack of black dogs, running over the landscape like the tide, all following the Argo II. Then a roar alerted Percy to another presence, hundreds of massive golden furred lions sprinted through the mass of hell hounds, Skittles roared in acknowledgement of his comrades and Percy smiled.

**(Zoe POV)**

Zoe sat on a log in camp sadly. Percy had proposed, given her a ring, and then convinced her to leave. She wanted to be by his side, comforting him over whatever he was going through, not sitting on a log uselessly millions of miles away. Jason sat a few feet away,

"What do you think is going to happen now?" he asked,

"Monsters attack, we defeat them with heavy casualties, Percy does the same in Greece, and we're all back here in time for Christmas." Zoe said, Jason nodded, her sarcasm wasn't surprising.

Zoe watched as the campers drilled in formation for the coming battle, their form was precise, as if they had gotten five times better over night after hearing they would be going to battle. Their determination saddened her, they would fight for each other, and many of them would die. A young girl sat down next to her,

"Are you miss Zoe?" she asked, the girl couldn't have been more than ten years old,

"Yes I am." Zoe replied,

"My mommy wanted me to tell you that I owe my life to Pewcy Chakson." The little girl said, Zoe smiled at her sadly,

"I owe him my life too little one." She said,

"Lots of people seem to say that about him, he must be a really great guy for so many people to owe him stuff like that." The little girl said,

"He is, a really great guy." Zoe said,

"Oh! You have a ring like my mommy! Where's your huband?" the girl asked, Jason looked over in shock, he had almost been sleeping,

"I'm not married yet. Little one, this is called an engagement ring, it's the ring a man gives a woman to show that he wants to marry her and be her husband." Zoe said, the little girl nodded thoughtfully,

"Then where is the man that gived you that ring?" she asked,

"Well, he's away right now. See the man that's going to be my husband is Percy Jackson." Zoe said,

"Oh!" the little girl said happily, "You're gonna marry Pewcy Chakson!" she yelled, Zoe blushed and shushed the little girl but a few campers were already looking at her suspiciously.

"Percy proposed?" Jason asked incredulously, Zoe nodded.


	6. The End?

**Hello. I have decided ultimately to just do both endings. So those of you who wish for the story to be over here, there will be an epilogue, for those of you who want to keep reading, there will be another story. One of the reasons I chose this option is simply that there are probably some readers who won't have any idea what's going on in the next story, since it's a crossover. So enjoy.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Percy stood on a barren plain. Mount Olympus dominated the sky to his left, behind him was a horde of hell hounds and shining gold lions. Above him soared birds-of-prey, his three companions stood, or flew, in front of their respective forces. Across the plain there was a mass of monsters, legions of dracaena stood behind a phalanx of sparti, and behind the snake women were hordes upon hordes of seemingly random monsters. Percy pulled a simple ball point pen from his pocket and tossed it into his left hand, he flicked the cap off, a simple bronze xiphos grew from the small plastic pen. He summoned his black longsword into his right hand, his wings shimmered into existence behind him while shining silver armor styled in the likeness of a wolf appeared over his body. Across the plain a group of massive warriors drew their weapons. The monster hordes by their feet roared their approval, Percy smirked. He raised his bronze sword high into the air, sunlight reflecting off it, visible for miles, the assembled hell hounds and lions roared, their voices making the ground tremble beneath them, the enemy phalanx shifted slightly in nervousness, the birds above him screeched loud enough to ripple the air around them, the enemy phalanx trembled slightly. Then Percy took a step forward, only for a flash of light to stop him in his tracks, Atlas appeared in shining plate armor, javelin in hand.

"I've come to make sure you live to see the ceremony lad" the Titan said, his voice almost friendly, Percy smiled.

"By all means, do try to keep up." Percy said, Atlas grinned in anticipation. Percy got into a running stance, he roared toward the enemy, his voice alone shook the ground, the assembled army above and behind him added their voices to his a moment later, the ground shook violently. Percy suddenly disappeared with an earth shattering sonic boom, leaving a crater in the place where he stood, his army charged in pursuit. But Percy had already collided with the enemy phalanx, shattering the shield wall and sending the first five lines flying with a shockwave as he rapidly decelerated from supersonic speed. The sparti converged on him, he spun and the skeleton warriors in his vicinity were obliterated. He lunged into a group of them as his army collided with what was left of the phalanx, Atlas roared his approval as he speared two sparti and tossed them behind him. The entire enemy army seemed to be moving through syrup as massive hell hounds and lions decimated their lines, eagles and falcons swooped down on the archers, preventing the Gigante army from supporting its endangered allies. Percy swept through the ranks of dracaena with his blades, all who stood before him were immediately turned to golden dust. Until a massive spear forced him to leap backward, a fallen spear piercing his thigh, Percy glared at the Gigante who had thrown it. Polybotes.

"So you're still alive?" Percy asked, the Gigante snarled at him and charged with his trident, Percy roared and leapt forward, Polybotes swung to intercept him, Percy spun around the trident and impaled Polybotes' right shoulder with Riptide. The Gigante fell to the ground, Percy ripped his sword out with a twist and used his black blade to cut Polybotes' throat open, the Gigante slowly choked on his own blood, the wound not healing quickly enough to save him. Percy grunted as the golden flakes were absorbed into his body. He stood from his kneeling position on the slowly dissolving body of Polybotes and roared to the sky, his army suddenly glowed a sickly red, his eyes seemed to give off power visibly, like colored sand falling from his swirling eyes. He charged another Gigante, easily getting inside the dragon legged immortal's guard and decapitating it. The golden particles were absorbed into him once again. He stood in a circle of enemies, none daring to do more than point their weapons at him. Percy growled and slammed his foot into the ground, it rolled outward like a wave from the point of impact, sending the monsters around him tumbling to the ground, he ignored them and rushed another Gigante, he parried blow after blow until finally he had an opening. Percy spun inside the Gigante's guard and severed one of its massive legs at the knee, it fell, Percy leapt up and brought his sword down on the Gigante's head, golden flakes flew around him before melting into his skin. There was only one Gigante left, Porphyron. Percy slowly walked toward his last real foe, who ordered what was left of his army to attack Percy. Percy sliced and stabbed his way through the throng of monsters, until he finally stood before the Gigante king, panting with exhaustion. Percy stuck Riptide into the ground and gripped his longsword with both hands. Porphyron laughed at him,

"Is the mighty Perseus Jackson tired?" he taunted, Percy fought to stay in control of his mind as he was racked with pain from his entire body, his immortal blood was fighting his mortal body. Percy didn't respond to Porphyron's taunt, he sighed and raised his sword high. The two armies battled back and forth across the plain, Percy's was still surrounded in a reddish glow, but the enemy was pushing them back with sheer numbers, Percy's friends were outnumbered more than ten to one, but he couldn't help until Porphyron was dealt with. Porphyron laughed and threw his flag pole sized spear, but it wasn't aimed at Percy, there was a yelp as the spear slammed home, Percy's blood ran cold as he spun around. Buddy slowly stopped struggling as red blood leaked out of the wound in his side. Tears burned Percy's eyes as he watched one of his oldest friends die, he turned back to Porphyron with rage pouring through him. He lunged forward, Porphyron brought his spear down, while a hidden one swung in from the side, Percy didn't notice the second spear until it pierced his stomach. He was sent flying, creating an ugly, blood stained scrape through the dirt as he plowed into the ground. He ripped the spear out and stood shakily, another spear flew, but toward Skittles, the lion was caught in the side mid jump, sending him flying into the mountain side, his body broken from the impact. Percy trembled with rage as he sprinted toward Porphyron, the Gigante king barely parried his frantic blows. Finally Percy sent the Gigante flailing to the ground, Percy jumped onto his chest and raised his sword for the final blow. Then a massive hand smashed into him, as the blade descended it was ripped from his grasp as he was sent flying, but the blade sill found home, piercing the Gigante's heart. Percy lay in the crater where he had landed, bleeding from wounds covering his body.

"Damn. I didn't get to tell my mom I was back." He whispered, the sky above him slowly faded into nothing as he lost feeling in his limbs. He smiled slightly as Zoe appeared above him,

"Hang on Percy!" She yelled, but her voice seemed so far away. He smiled wide at her,

"Love you Zoe. Sorry I didn't make it, your dad even came to make sure I did. I didn't mean to let him down, tell him I said sorry." Percy whispered, Zoe nodded frantically,

"I love you too Percy, just stay with me for a while longer ok?" she asked, Percy nodded, he dimly registered her screaming for Apollo,

"Make sure they bury Buddy and Skittles." Percy said, he laughed for a moment before coughing up blood, it was bright gold. "Why the hell did I name the Nemean Lion _Skittles_?" he asked aloud, then it all went black, he vaguely registered Zoe screaming his name. Then nothing.

Percy gasped as a blinding light appeared before him.

"Greetings Perseus Jackson. The Throne of Heroes welcomes you."

* * *

**Major clue for the next story... If you get the reference please don't spoil it. Anyway, for now, I've been MonsterConnoisseur117, goodnight.**


End file.
